Just a dream
by zeldaheartshp
Summary: Hermione's dating Ron, but starts seeing Draco differently after a dream. Ron's mad when he sees them kissing and says Draco is using her. Hermione thinks he's wrong, but little does she know, he's right! HGDM cliches abound!
1. Hermione

Hermione Granger feared her thoughts for an entire morning. It had all started when Lavender had awoken her. The sunlight streamed in through the red and gold curtains, and birds could be heard singing joyfully, but Hermione was still in the depths of the dungeons where no sunlight dared to shine. She cursed Lavender mentally for waking her from such a dream. She still remembered the sight of his seductive smiling face as he was about to... suddenly the identity behind the face registered. Malfoy! She scolded herself, but couldn't help wishing to rejoin the Slytherin in pleasure- making opportunities in her dream... "Wake up, Hermione!" she thought to herself. "It will never happen. Besides, you love Ron, right?"  
  
It was the question mark in this statement that troubled her. She hurried down to breakfast, still thinking of the dream. As she walked into the Great Hall, she locked eyes with Draco. She felt her face flush and felt a warm wetness between her legs. Hermione ran in horror back to her room in Gryffindor tower, where she would be safe from that muggle-hating, death-eater, dead sexy Malfoy. The only problem is that she wasn't so sure she wanted to be safe from him...  
  
Several minutes later, Hermione realized that double potions started in two minutes. She scrambled to gather her books and ran for the dungeons.  
  
Hermione skidded into Snape's classroom and seated herself in one of the two remaining empty seats. "So nice of you to grace us with your presence this morning," Snape sneered. "After all, we wouldn't want to miss our star student." Hermione bore it with a passive face, though she was seething inside. "Perhaps, Miss Granger, since you delayed my class by twenty seconds, we will take twenty points from Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione winced at the joy in her potions professor's voice.  
  
Just then, the door opened and in strode none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
A/N: Well, that's the first bit of my first fic. I know it's nothing special, but it just came to me and I started writing without much of a plan, and it kind of formed in my head from there. I hope you all enjoy it, and I'll update very soon. After all, I have nothing else to do all day. Please please please review, even if all you have is critisism. I love critisism on my writing because it helps me get better, but I'll accept any reviews you have. Keep them coming, or I may not continue the story. thankies. Love you all.  
Rose  



	2. Draco's Dream

Chapter 2  
  
Draco's Dream  


  
As can be expected from Snape, he simply told Draco to sit down, without a word of his tardiness. Draco sat in the last empty seat right next to Hermione. She tensed as he sat beside her, reminding him of the events of the morning thus far...  
  
Draco woke up exactly on time, as usual, but he promptly rolled over and buried his face in his pillow, hoping for the dream to continue. Unfortunately, as is often the case, he could not return to sweet slumber after waking at the proper time. He groaned in annoyance, but then realized whom he had been dreaming about.  
  
Granger.  
  
Why would he want to dream about a mudblood like her? However, he couldn't deny that her lips had felt so soft against his own...  
  
Draco sat up and went through his morning activities, trying to forget these traitorous thoughts. As he went downstairs, he saw Pansy Parkinson waiting for him.  
  
"Hi, Draco!" she greeted him. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
He muttered a non-committal response and continued to breakfast. Pansy followed, attempting at conversation.  
  
'She really is quite pushy, isn't she?' Draco thought. 'Perhaps I should teach her a lesson. But how...?'  
  
Draco's thoughts were interrupted as he found himself staring at Hermione Granger. She blushed bright pink and ran back out of the great hall. Suddenly, Draco thought of a plan to show Pansy who is in control. He might even have some fun with Potter and Weasley in the process. Draco laughed aloud and went to prepare for the first class of the day, potions.  
  
Draco kept glancing at Hermione Granger during potions, and his hand kept mysteriously brushing against hers. Draco was oddly silent during the lesson. He hadn't even taken the time to insult Hermione. Hermione had taken note of this, but chided herself.  
  
'You're over-reacting. He doesn't feel anything for you.' Despite her mind's warnings, she could still feel her heartbeat accelerate and her skin tingle when she saw a bit of parchment on the table.  
  
Meet me in the library after class. -DM  
  
She glanced at Draco, but he was busy with his potion. She decided to meet him. After all, what's the worst he could do, insult her? She smiled at the thought of meeting Draco and continued to work on her potion.  
  
A/N: To oreo69not96, thank you! You were my first reviewer ever, and yes, that makes you very special indeed. I have made the paragraphs shorter, but as far as making the chapter longer, I felt this was a good place to end and I didn't really feel like writing anymore at the moment. I may make some of the next chapters longer (I know it's frustrating to break the story for a day or so before you can continue), but it depends on how my brain is feeling. lol. To all my other readers (if you're out there), I love you and please review. I know it's not very good, but I will get better through your critique, and it brightens my day to read reviews (one hour after I read my first review I wrote and posted another chapter). Thanks! until next time.  



	3. In the library

Chapter 3 In the Library  
  
After potions, Hermione started towards the library. Ron noticed, and he said, "Hermione, it's the first day. Surely you're not headed to the library again!"  
  
"Well, Ron," Hermione huffed. "Maybe you should actually try going in there for once instead of asking me for all the answers!"  
  
Hermione walked off to the library. Ron called after her, but to no avail.  
  
'Gosh, Ron can be so irritable sometimes!' Hermione fumed to herself. "But maybe I should apologize later today.'  
  
Hermione soon found herself at the doors of the library. She took a deep breath and walked in...  
  
She glanced around for Draco, but didn't see him immediately. She walked towards the end of the library and caught a glimpse of silvery-blond hair pacing one of the aisles.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Despite the use of his surname, the sentence came out sounding worried.  
  
Draco saw this as the perfect opportunity. He couldn't believe that she had actually shown up. He recalled her conversation with Pansy a few minutes age after potions...  
  
Draco had made it a point to ignore Pansy during class, knowing it would infuriate her. He made sure she saw him walking away from both the Slytherin common room and their next class, Charms. Thus incensed, Pansy yelled after Draco.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Draco walked on a few paces, well aware that he had her complete attention. Then he turned slightly and said over his shoulder, "Library."  
  
He had known she'd be nosy enough to follow him, but to keep up appearances; she would wait a minute or two before coming after him. He had at least two minutes to begin his plan.  
  
'Speaking of the plan,' Draco thought, 'I'd better get back to it.' He thought back a few seconds and recalled Hermione's last words. "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"Well, Granger, er, Hermione, I want, well, you." At these words, Draco pushed her back against the bookshelf and started to kiss her.  
  
Hermione was instantly reminded of her dream, and decided he did kiss as well as she had imagined. 'Wait, you can't think that! You're dating Ron!'  
  
Ignoring this small voice in her head, Hermione found herself kissing him back.  
  
At that moment, Ron Weasley entered the library to apologize to Hermione. He stopped, horrified, when he saw the type of "studying" she was doing. Just then, Pansy sneaked in, hoping to find out what Draco was really doing in the library. She shrieked at the sight of Draco kiss that... that thing.  
  
Draco and Hermione broke apart at pansy's scream. Hermione saw the look of hurt and betrayal on Ron's face before he ran out of the library. She started to go after him, but something her back.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, whore?" Pansy shouted at Hermione.  
  
At this point, Ms. Pince came over and assigned a week's detention for each of them, Pansy in the library and Hermione and Draco with Flich.  
  
Draco sighed inwardly. Why did that kiss have to end when it was just getting good? He surely didn't like the mudblood, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy his revenge on Pansy.  
  
A/N: I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers! Please review even if you hate it. I gladly accept constructive criticism! This one's a bit longer than the others, but I'm afraid still short. maybe I just wasn't meant to write long chapters. Review, review, review!  



End file.
